


【盾铁】角色扮演  （一发完小甜饼，普通人AU）

by alicewhale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewhale/pseuds/alicewhale
Summary: Steve为钢铁侠的配音演员感到着迷，但他总觉得自己没有美国队长的勇气。最终，他决定扮演成美国队长向Tony告白。





	【盾铁】角色扮演  （一发完小甜饼，普通人AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本文受红区 【论坛体】《300期达成！HailAA！HailStony！》启发  
> 2.普通人设定，《复仇者联盟》所指仅为一群业余爱好者创作的动画，具体设定见文内。  
> 3.Howard和Maria设定为Tony的兄嫂，Peggy为Steve的婶婶。  
> 4.时间线各种夹杂，希望能看懂><

“我不是美国队长。”  
Steve沮丧地说。  
Bucky啃了一口李子，空出的手在键盘上敲打，敷衍地说：“你当然不是美国队长，你是Steve Rogers,大画家。你的设计稿做完了吗？”  
Steve恼怒地皱眉：“当然，我从来不压死线——你知道我不是这个意思，Buck。”  
Bucky翻了个白眼，转动椅子面向他的好友：“得了Steve，谁都知道你喜欢Tony，你还在犹豫什么？你没见到复联论坛上最多的同人就是你和Tony的吗？”  
“美国队长和钢铁侠。”Steve纠正，尽管如此，他依旧难以克制住自己因为想到那些同人而发红的脸，“不是我和Tony。”  
Bucky大张着嘴，看起来很想说些什么。Steve满怀期待地看着自己的发小，希望他能够给自己一些建议或者安慰。  
最终，Bucky咽回了他本来想说的话，干巴巴地提议：“伙计，如果你坚持你不是美国队长，但又想要和Tony在一起，你为什么不试试看假装你就是呢？”  
他发誓，他只是随口这么一说。毕竟他可是比谁都了解作为《复仇者联盟》的美术以及其中美国队长一角的配音，Steve一直以来是多么不情愿与“美国队长”这个角色等同的。  
然而他惊恐地发现Steve在片刻的犹豫之后兴奋地睁大了眼睛，大力拍了拍他的肩膀：“好主意，Bucky！你真是太棒了！”  
Bucky看着Steve回了他的房间，没过多久就换了身曾经被画进动画、当做美国队长常服的一套衣服，兴冲冲地出了门。  
Bucky转头就打开一个聊天群组，如果Steve在的话，他必然会很迷惑为什么这个叫做“Stony今天也是笨蛋”的群组里都是复联制作组的核心成员，唯二少的就是他和Tony。

—冬日战士：@战争机器傻蛋二号冲出门了，我猜他可能要去向傻蛋一号告白，你那边有消息吗？  
—黑寡妇：你做了什么？  
—冬日战士：嘿nat！为什么你第一反应是我做了什么？  
—绯红女巫：呃……可能因为……依队长的性格，他不会自己突然就下定决心？  
—冬日战士：讲道理，他们两个到现在还戳破最后一层本来就很奇怪好吗？  
—伟大的鹰眼侠战无不胜：所以你做了什么？  
—冬日战士：……Clint你怎么又改了你的名字……  
—冬日战士：好吧，可能是我给了他什么灵感，但是我坚信这不是原因。  
—冬日战士：我只是建议他可以假装自己是美国队长，去和Tony告白。  
—鹰眼：哦豁。  
—鹰眼：谁把我名字改了？？？？？？  
—黑寡妇：我。你有意见？  
—黑寡妇：这就有趣了。@战争机器你不在线？  
—鹰眼：……没意见。@战争机器你不在线？  
—战争机器：我来了。  
—战争机器：我说为什么Tony突然在屋里大喊大叫着发疯，然后冲进来问我穿什么衣服出门合适。我看到了群组的提示，但是我只能一遍遍眼睁睁看着他快速地换了无数件衣服……说真的，就跟之前嘲笑我笔直到连领带颜色都分不清的人不是他一样！！  
—冬日战士：你连这个都分不清？好梗。  
—黑寡妇：@冬日战士闭嘴。@战争机器然后？  
—战争机器：他差点穿上了马克一号的玩偶服！我是知道他爱那个——但为什么是马克一号？  
—CEO：亲爱的Rhodey，你如果再不说下去，我就亲自去你们的公寓踢爆你的屁股。  
—战争机器：[害怕.jpg]接下来他换了他那件金红色的外套，喊了一声“不用等我吃饭”，就飞一般地跑出去了。@冬日战士你确定Steve今天会跟Tony告白？他们两个能不能自己出去住？我太想换个新舍友了，我并不想一直当傻蛋一号的心理顾问。天啊，他们为什么不早这样做？谁都知道他们想把彼此搞到床上去！  
—绿巨人：抱歉，但是，我，才是，那个，被当做，那种医生的，医生。  
—绿巨人：他们两个都没有注意到最近的剧集已经成了他们的专场了吗？  
—CEO：毕竟是傻蛋一号和傻蛋二号。  
—猎鹰：如果他们在一起了，我们下一集需要给他们举办一场线上婚礼吗？  
—冬日战士：他们还需要这个？  
【群组名称已更改：Stony线下婚礼倒计时】

Steve感到自己的心脏在疯狂地跳动着，从打出电话的那一刻起就没正常过。  
哦，或许是更早以前，早在他意识到自己真的喜欢上Tony之前，他的心脏就一直在为Tony不规律跳动。  
他还记得他第一次跟Tony说话，是Howard将他带到Tony面前，告诉Tony：“这就是我之前跟你说的Steve，你可以跟他聊聊你的动画。”  
Tony没放开他正吸着的果汁，抬起眼来看他，突然间就松口，露出一个大大的笑容来。他向Steve伸出手，话却是对Howard说的：“你可没告诉我你说的Steve就是这个Steve。”  
Steve没明白Tony的意思，他有些拘谨并且紧张地在裤子上擦了擦手，这才伸出手去轻轻和Tony的碰了下，下一刻就被对方紧紧地握住了。  
“Steve Rogers，对不对？”Tony说，眼中带着份热切和狡黠，这不由得让Steve晃了下神：老天爷，他可真好看！  
Tony推着Steve往里坐，自己坐到他身边：“我之前去你们中学当过交换生，你是Clint的室友对不对？肥鸟和我说过你无数次，告诉我你是个学习很努力的艺术生，还给我看了你的画——那超棒！只可惜我们之前一直没见过面。我之前就问过Clint能不能把你拉过来，他说好久没跟你联系了……”他上下打量了身形壮硕的Steve一番，轻佻地吹了声口哨，“没想到你现在已经是这种体格了，也难免我一直不知道Howard说的Steve和肥鸟说的是同一个人——所以你现在有时间可以来帮点忙是吗？”  
Steve简直要被Tony塞过来的一长串话弄晕了，他从不知道Tony会有这么多话。但他还是记住了这个滔滔不绝的年轻人说的每一句，尽管他只在心里悄悄地回答了其中的一句：只是你没有注意到我，我见过你，Tony。  
他当然见过曾经到他们学校短暂交流的Tony Stark，毕竟，无论在什么时候，Tony永远都会成为话题的中心人物，即使他还只是个中学生也不例外。成绩优异、外貌英俊的天才少年，当Steve头一回知道Clint和他认识时还小小吃了一惊。不过在Clint口中，小Stark可不算是个多么吸引人的家伙。甚至可以说，毛病多多。但是Steve很意外地发现，他反而对Clint所念念叨叨的那个Tony更感兴趣，并且居然有一点点嫉妒Clint很早以前就认识他了。  
只可惜Steve在Tony来交流的短暂一个月中，正巧在校外进行考前突击训练，以至于他只能在每天晚上回宿舍后装作漫不经心地问Clint一些Tony的事，而直到最后一天，他急匆匆地从校外赶回来，才见到Tony站在车边，和他在这个学校认识的朋友们挥手告别。  
他没走过去，只是远远看着，看到Tony和他们逐一拥抱，然后笑着挥手，还给出了一个飞吻，但是得到了他朋友们嫌弃的嘲笑。  
Tony耸肩，上车前不经意往孤零零背着画板站在远处的Steve这边看过来，Steve下意识心头一紧，一瞬间希望Tony能够也跟自己挥挥手。  
但是Tony并不知道他是谁。他只是随意一瞥，便上了车，离开了布鲁克林。  
当他在母亲离世后，跟着Peggy婶婶离开后，Steve本以为他也许再也见不到Tony了，也因此试图让自己忘记原本就仅仅存留在自己脑海中的那个少年。但他却没料到，因为Peggy婶婶而结识的Howard Stark正是Tony的哥哥，并且在知道Steve考上纽约的设计学院后貌似不经意地问了句：“我弟弟在跟他朋友业余做什么动画来着，前一阵子好像在抱怨说他的美术要备考了……”他转头向Peggy抱怨，“说真的，高中生？他们几个干嘛要找个高中生一起搞那玩意儿？”  
Howard又对Steve说：“Tony跟他朋友们都不是专业做那个的，全靠兴趣。如果你愿意帮他们的忙，我可以给你结算薪酬。”  
Steve真害怕Howard听到自己狂跳的心脏声，疑心自己对他的弟弟图谋不轨而不愿意给自己这个机会。他连忙大声说：“不需要薪酬，先生。我愿意帮这个忙。”  
“我会帮你的忙，Tony。”  
Steve找回了自己的声音，然后他得到了一个满意的笑容。Tony依旧握着Steve的手，转头对他的哥哥宣布：“我爱他，Howard！”  
Steve的心脏缩紧了，他下意识地看向Howard，就好像他们真的因为关系公开而在寻求长辈的认同一样——但是，要知道，在Tony眼中，他可还是个只闻其名不见其人的陌生人呢！  
也因此熟知弟弟性格的Howard只是回了句：“OK，我同意了，你们去结婚吧！”  
天啊。  
Steve简直要晕倒了，即使他知道这兄弟两都在说玩笑话，但他总觉得自己早已痊愈的心脏就快要跳出来了。  
而那个可爱的、可恨的、仿佛不知道自己有多么迷人的小混蛋还亲切地拍了拍他的手，扯了张纸过来塞进他手心，笑眯眯地说：“擦擦你的汗吧，Steve。我们接下来可是要大干一场的！”  
Steve看着眉飞色舞的Tony，眨眨眼，回了一个字：“好。”

“我们去哪儿？Steve？”  
Tony穿着他那件金红色的外套，跳上Steve的机车后座，自然而然地抱住他的腰，问道。  
Steve的头还有些晕晕的，说实在话，他在冲出来之前满脑子只有“我今天是美国队长，我要向Tony告白”这两个念头。在见到Tony的一瞬间，这两个念头都消失了，只留下了一个呆呆看着Tony的Steve Rogers，和一句无数次出现在他脑海中的话：“老天，他真好看！”  
但是Tony已经自顾自坐到他身后了，Steve努力去忽视抱在自己腰上的手，端正地望向前方，但他还是半天没能说出一句话来。  
美国队长这时候会说什么？  
Steve试图把自己拉回本来的目的去，但是写了《复仇者联盟》中大部分美国队长剧情、并且为美国队长配音、向来自诩为最了解这个角色的Steve，这会儿却觉得自己脑中一片空白。Steve惊恐地发现自己甚至开始回忆在论坛里看到的那些美国队长和钢铁侠的同人文了，然后他觉得也没什么问题，毕竟，他今天可是美国队长啊！  
但是没等他说什么，Tony已经宣布：“去汉堡王，Steve，我饿了！”  
“好。”  
Steve立刻说。  
Tony在哈雷的后座上快活地拍着Steve的后背，不停地说着：“你真棒，Steve！我爱死你了，Steve！”  
Steve没法拒绝这个。  
他想。  
美国队长也没法拒绝。

Steve在跟着Howard去见Tony之前，已经在网上追完了Tony和他的朋友们业余做的几十期动画，名叫《复仇者联盟》的。他意外地发现从内容到画面都还不错，他本因为Howard抱怨他们找了个高中生充数以为这只是个玩闹之作的。  
他小瞧了Tony。  
他因此更渴望再次见到Tony了。  
待到Tony领着他去租下充当工作室的公寓里时，Steve才真正见到了片尾里的那些人名。他毫不意外地见到了Clint，并且来了个久别重逢的拥抱。  
Clint咧嘴一笑，指着自己介绍：“Tony说你看过复联了？我就是伟大的鹰眼侠。”  
Steve微笑：“我听出来了。”  
“你好，我是Bruce。脚本和分镜，当然，事实上我们这边分工不太明确。”戴着眼镜的白衬衫友好地和Steve握手，“我也为Hulk配音。”  
“Hulk？哇哦。”Steve惊叹了一声，虽然Hulk的设定正是一个教授变为了绿巨人，但他还是很难把这个文质彬彬的年轻人和动画中的绿大个联系在一起。  
Tony搭上他的肩膀，耸肩：“虽然说配音演员和他们的角色一般没什么关系，但我们这里不太一样，Steve。”他做了个鬼脸，“我们都知道Bruce的心中真的有个Hulk，所以可别惹他生气，Cap。”  
Steve疑惑：“Cap？”  
Tony眨眨眼：“我们之前一直想加入一个角色，和其他人不一样，非常的——绝对正义。难得Howard看了我们的脚本之后也爱死他了，并且说他认识一个或许愿意为他配音的人，那就是你，Steve。”他因为Steve的茫然而收敛了自己的表情，收回了手，变得有些不安起来，以至于他甚至往后退了一步，“你不知道，Steve？但你说你……愿意帮忙？”他的声音变小了，并且愈发不确定，“或许你误解了什么，事实上你不愿意做这个？”  
Steve保证他那一刻收到了Bruce严厉的审视，但他真的不在意那个。就算Bruce真的变身成了Hulk，把他砸到地面里，这也不会比Tony受伤的表情更糟糕了。  
他连忙上前，按住了Tony的肩膀，说：“没这回事，Tony，我只是有些意外。Howard之前只告诉了我你们需要一个美术，所以我来了。”他的眼神迅速地往四周一瞥，希望谁能给他点提示，但最有可能拯救他的Clint只是假装走到一旁看电脑，他只好自己继续对Tony说，“我之前没做过配音这种事……如果你不介意的话，我十分愿意试试看。”  
Tony看着他，蜜糖一般的大眼睛盯着他的，然后露出了一个笑容：“你真是太好了，Steve，我简直要爱上你了。”  
Steve因此而红了脸，之前被遗忘的其他人终于接着上前向他介绍自己，他认识了Thor（大声笑着，并且执着地想要介绍他跟自己的弟弟认识）、Sam（和动画中的猎鹰一样拿出了一盒妈妈制造小甜饼，友好地送给他当做见面礼）、Jarvis（半途进来，是Stark家里老管家的孙子，年轻英俊到Steve几乎要响起警报）、Rhodey和Pepper（直到所有人都自我介绍完了，他们两个才姗姗来迟，而Tony并不敢对此表达什么意见）。  
Tony一脚踩上桌子，环顾屋子里他的伙伴们，意气风发地挥手：“复仇者集结！”  
Steve还什么都不知道——不知道他到底在这群人、在《复仇者联盟》里处于什么位置和用处，不知道这个“非常正义”的美国队长会成为他生命中难以割舍的一部分，也不知道他接下来的人生会和Tony Stark紧紧缠绕在一起，并且最终永不分开。  
他只是仰头看着Tony，感觉心中满满充斥着无法言说的感情。他没注意到其他人看他的神情，也没注意到他们在窃窃私语，他跟着Tony笑着说：“复仇者集结！”

Tony一边咬着汉堡，一边在他的平板上划来划去。Steve不需要美国队长的四倍视力也能看到他在翻复仇者联盟的论坛。不过Tony一般都是看论坛中的剧情讨论和意见反馈页面，以此来参考日后的改进，Steve从没见过他点进去那个在粉丝们强烈要求下开设的同人版块，也没见群里开玩笑一般说着粉丝们凑出来的CP时Tony跟着说什么。  
也并不总是。Tony偶尔也会丢出来一些贴子的链接在群里让他们去看，其中有一些是放在剧情讨论区里的人物关系分析。虽然几年来因为他们自身现实状况的原因，《复仇者联盟》的更新可谓是断断续续，但一百多期下来也积累了不少死忠粉，他们对人物的分析和总结有时候连Bruce以及主角们自己都不一定想到。  
Steve在Tony丢过来的贴子中见到一篇分析美国队长和钢铁侠的，分析贴很是认真细致，并且指出了一些剧情发展至今还没有明确表明的伏笔，也许正是因此Tony才丢出来让他们看。  
但也许Tony不知道也不会去注意，Steve是记得这个ID的。那是同人版块中专写盾铁的大手，Steve甚至专门注册了小号去关注她的动态。  
他在那一瞬间感到呼吸困难，以为Tony知道——毕竟论坛就是他架设的，Tony可能知道一切。但Tony很快就加入了Bruce和Rhodey的讨论，并且很快又丢出了一个写冬日战士和黑寡妇的分析贴，这让Clint大呼不忿，不甘示弱地又丢出了一个写鹰眼和黑寡妇的分析贴——然后得到了一个来自Natasha的冷哼。  
哦，他当然不在意。  
Steve心想，他松了口气，又觉得失望，也终究在Tony数度给出链接后习惯了面不改色。  
直到钢铁侠有一天突然在群里说：“Cap，我们该开始一段新的关系了。”  
Steve默默地站起来，冲进了他的室友兼发小的屋里。然而紧接着，他就从冬日战士的电脑上看到了铁人的下一句话：“之前我们讨论过的内战，剧情发展到现在，是不是差不多可以准备开始了？来吧，宝贝们，谁站team iron man？”  
Steve委屈地想：我想站啊。  
Bucky看了看屏幕，又看了看一脸委屈的Steve，按住了自己的额头，趁Steve悲伤地转身回屋的时候切换窗口，在另一个群里说：“如果我真是冬日战士，我真切地希望复联的爸爸妈妈能赶紧结婚，拯救世界。我愿意牺牲自己，强行把他们两个塞到一张床上去。”  
—Jarvis：附议。  
—战争机器：附议+1。  
—猎鹰：附议+2.  
—鹰眼：附议+3.  
—CEO：附议+社保号。以及，我现在就想这样做。  
—黑寡妇：我也是。  
【群组名称改为：拯救Stony就是拯救了世界】

在美国队长和钢铁侠因为人气的缘故逐渐固定成为动画的主角后，Steve终于可以放开手脚，不管怎么画两人同框也不会让人起疑了。  
不过他和Tony都不知道的是，他们的朋友们早就看两人不爽很久了：说真的，Tony也就算了，Steve居然从没发现Bruce写的脚本带了试探的意味，反而画得非常高兴，傻不傻？  
傻极了。  
就连Howard都因为Tony总是在念叨Steve觉察出了什么端倪，给小Jarvis来了通审问。Jarvis在自家爷爷严厉的旁观中老老实实地“出卖”了Tony和Steve，但他其实也没什么好出卖的。毕竟这两个人彼此都尚且只是隐隐约约地觉得自己有什么特殊的感情，然而平日里还都算是在“正常相处”。Jarvis说的时候再刻意淡化，听起来就好像只是普通的好朋友一样。  
但是Howard年纪轻轻的时候就当上了Stark的CEO，又是能面不改色地允许Tony在动画里把他提了辈分瞎搞，他可不是会被随便糊弄过去的。他眯着眼睛把Jarvis给盯到心虚，转头就打电话给了Peggy——不是告什么“你家混小子拐骗了我家宝贝”的状，而是探讨起了这两个年轻人如果真在一起了他们能做什么。  
Jarvis目瞪口呆，在爷爷的耳提面命下决定假装自己什么都不知道，事后再面对Stony这一对儿自己都不自知的调情就淡然许多，在一群挤眉弄眼的年轻人中显得很是鹤立鸡群不动如山。  
他其实也明白Howard的想法，老Stark死去后，Howard便是长兄如父。在与Maria携手之后，这个Stark的总裁最操心的也就是自家弟弟的感情问题了。而Tony在被绑架之后尽管看似没什么变化，事实上还是需要定期访问心理医生。也因此Howard一边嫌弃，一边却是明里暗里地支持着Tony对《复仇者联盟》的付出，并且对他和Steve感情的变化乐见其成。  
而Peggy同样也对Steve的感情生活颇为关注，在她眼中，这个曾经的豆芽菜、现在Tony口中调笑的“美国甜心”勇敢、诚实、信念坚定——但也依旧是那个经常会害羞、彷徨的孩子。她一集不落地追下了《复仇者联盟》美国队长出现后的剧情并且抹了眼泪，对Howard说“这实在太好了”。  
她同样喜欢Tony，在Tony来拜访之后尤甚。  
“他们两个都是好孩子。”Peggy和Maria进行着闺蜜间的聊天，“Howard告诉我他们有可能会在一起时，我高兴坏了。”  
Maria微笑，握住她的手：“我也很高兴，Peggy。Howard已经在考虑为他们准备一个盛大的婚礼了，天知道我们为什么这么早就为他们操心，Pepper告诉我他们可还没告诉彼此这件事呢！”  
“总有一天会的。”  
Peggy笑着说，“总有一天，他们会知道爱是不能等的。那不会太久。”

“我真讨厌这个。”  
Tony皱眉，不太高兴地噘嘴。Steve注意到他在一个贴子的页面停留太久了，便问：“你在看什么？”  
“我们的战争。”他指的是内战。Steve讨厌内战，但他还是为Tony这个说法感到微妙的高兴。“我们的”，就好像这场战争是他们两个私人的事儿一样，尽管并非如此。  
他暗暗告诫了一下自己不要太早露馅，又对此感到疑惑：他等了太久，犹豫了太久，几乎就要忘记他今天专门喊Tony出来做什么了。  
Tony很快就继续抱怨：“你知道吗，我跟Bruce讨论最初一版脚本的时候，我还把现在这种长度给强行砍掉了一些。但是他说什么？”Tony换了个声调去模仿Bruce，或者说是Hulk，“‘这是必须的，Tony。你们两个发生了争吵，如果没有理由和好，这场战争就得持续下去。’”  
他做了个滑稽的鬼脸：“他说这话的时候就好像我们真的吵过架一样，拜托，甜心，我可从来没跟你吵过架，不是吗？”  
Steve什么都没说。  
其实有过，但是Tony不记得了。当然，事实上那也不能算是吵架。  
那会儿他们刚正式认识不久，Steve受Rhodey的委托去把Tony从一场派对上接回来。Rhodey在确认了Steve有驾照之后给了他车钥匙，说：“没人想去接一个派对后的Tony Stark，Steve。我老实说吧，如果你不愿意也没事，最终Jarvis会不得不去，不然他会被他爷爷打屁股。”他耸肩，“如果说平时的Tony收拾收拾还挺像样，这会儿的他就是个彻头彻尾的小混蛋。”  
Steve毫不犹豫地接过了钥匙。  
他没后悔——呃——可能有吧。  
当他好不容易从人群中架出喝到醉醺醺的Tony，努力忽视殃及到他身上的不规矩的手。也幸好他的胸肌腹肌和大块头具有足够的威慑力，不少人都以为他是Tony新请的保镖，除了贪恋美色动手动脚，也没多少人敢上来拦他。  
这使得Steve“拯救Tony”的行动还颇为顺利。只是当他把Tony放进后座时，自个儿却被酒气给缠住了。Tony跟八爪鱼似的缠上他，嘟嘟囔囔：“再喝一杯啊，甜心。”  
Steve万分庆幸自己把车停在了空旷处，不然他可承受不住那些男男女女的笑声。他红着脸想要将Tony弄下来，但他不敢太用力，Tony又太用力，结果是Steve被Tony扯着倒在了后座上——确切来说是Tony躺下，他压在了Tony身上。  
这滋味着实不好受。  
不管是Tony身上刺鼻的酒味，还是这太过于近的距离，都让Steve觉得自己几乎就要窒息了。而醉鬼可不会在意Steve的心情，继续锲而不舍地抓牢了他，嘴还往他脸上凑，甜言蜜语不假思索地就往外蹦，即使自己根本就搞不明白这个人是谁。  
他不知道我是谁。  
Steve的脑海中突然蹦出了这一句，并且为此感到沮丧和悲哀，他几乎控制不住自己地低吼：“不管我是谁，你都不在乎是不是？反正你只是需要一个人在你身边，不管那是谁？”  
Tony像是被他吼懵了，睁大了眼睛盯着他，可能在琢磨自己面对着谁或者这人在说什么，抱着Steve的力道也小了，这让Steve终于可以把Tony拎起来摆正坐好。  
他简直不明白自己刚刚吼出来一句到底是为什么，这时候也就只想要赶紧把Tony送回家，忽略了内心的失望。  
“Cap。”  
Tony突然小小嘀咕了声。  
Steve没听清，问了句：“什么？”  
Tony虚空抓了把，又翻身，抱住了枕头，再次小声嘀咕：“Cap。”  
这回Steve听明白了。  
那会儿他刚投入美国队长这个角色的设定和剧情中，只觉得自己就是美国队长，美国队长就是他，也因此，Tony这一句无意识的呢喃就仿佛是在跟他表达什么似的，吓得Steve Rogers从车上跳下去，吹了好一会儿冷风，直到Rhodey打电话过来问他们回来没，才拍了拍自己的脸，开车把Tony送回了公寓。  
第二天，当然，Tony什么都不记得了，只是热情洋溢地感谢Steve送他回来，并且塞给他一个礼品袋，告诉他可以当场拆开。  
Steve拆开，发现里面是个金红配色的铁人玩偶，圆滚滚毛绒绒，可爱极了。  
他觉得十分感动，就听到Tony不在意地说：“早就该给你了，每个人都有，就差你了。”  
Steve有些失落，垂着头说了声嗯。Tony察觉到了这点，但他理解错了：“美国队长的玩偶还在制作中，等出来了我就拿给你。”他笑，挥手大喊，“还有谁要吗！”  
他只得到了伙伴们零零散散的回应。  
“别担心人气，Steve。你会受欢迎的，人人都会爱美国队长。”Tony耸肩，对他微笑，“至少我会在床头摆一个美国队长玩偶的。”  
“你会？”Steve的嘴角不由自主地上扬。  
Tony不由自主地看了眼他手中的铁人玩偶：“我会的，Steve。”

“Steve？Hi？在线吗？”  
Tony在他眼前挥手，“你今天为什么总是走神？明明是你喊我出来的，却是我一个人在吃汉堡。”  
“哦……抱歉Tony。”Steve觉得脸上在发烧，他让自己的思维从“Tony最后有没有在床头摆美国队长玩偶”上转回来，哦，想到美国队长，唉，美国队长。他搞砸了，他一点都不像美国队长，美国队长可不会面对喜欢的人这么犹豫，也不会带他出来这么长时间总是在发呆。人人都爱美国队长，包括钢铁侠和Tony。但Steve Rogers 不是美国队长。  
Tony耸肩：“你又在道歉，但我真不需要你说这个。”  
他还在托腮翻论坛，看到一张照片止不住笑了起来，Steve足够窘迫，但他还是忍不住看了一眼：那是一张周边照片，美国队长和钢铁侠的玩偶并排摆在了床头灯温柔的灯光下，上面打了个大大的水印“HAIL STONY!”  
“Hail stony？”  
Steve听到Tony念出来，并且笑嘻嘻的，“Johann大概要气死，他的手机铃声可都是Hail hydra——顺带一提，他上次还在抱怨他因此差点和一个路人打起来。”  
“哦……哦。”  
Steve干巴巴地回答，他感到自己的胃沉甸甸的。眼前摆着的完整的汉堡很诱人，但他一点都不想吃。  
“你喜欢你的玩偶吗，Steve？”  
Tony还在看那个晒周边的楼里的照片，头也不抬地说。  
“我喜欢极了，Tony。”Steve告诉自己，不能再犹豫了，他已经错过太多机会了。  
像个美国队长，Steve Rogers！  
他鼓起勇气说：“我也喜欢铁人的。我……”  
“把他们摆在一起？Steve？”  
Steve愣愣地看到Tony抬头，他这才发现Tony的脸也是红红的。  
“我也是，Steve。”他的嘴唇一张一合，Steve需要集中全部精神才能辨别他在说什么，“刚拿到的时候我就这样做了。”  
两个人静静地面对面坐着，过了好一会儿，Steve说：“我猜，我们的战争结束了？”  
Tony揉了揉鼻子，眨了眨眼：“如果你说的是我们一直以来傻兮兮不知道能不能向前走的内部战争，我的答案是——”  
他的眼睛和Steve的四目相对，他笑了：“是的。我们该开始一段新的关系了，Steve。”  
Steve站起来，坐到Tony身边，凝视着那双带着爱意和紧张的眼睛，抑制不住自己的笑容，而他也不需要抑制那个：“那我们从现在开始。”  
他们接吻。

 

\---------  
【群组名称改为：今天你戴墨镜了吗？】  
hhhhhhhh


End file.
